


A Thousand Years

by childoftheuniverse



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childoftheuniverse/pseuds/childoftheuniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor's thoughts on River long after she has gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Years

He had loved her for a thousand years by the time he finally accepts she’s gone that he won’t be running into her any more. Her face is still engrained into his eye lids every time he shuts them to rest but its better this way than forgetting a single detail of her beautiful face. Every now and again he can hear ‘Sweetie’ echo around in the emptiness of his TARDIS. He half expects her to come sauntering through the doors of his home, their home. 

Their time together may have seemed long but in truth it was short and it was cruel. From the moment she walked into his life he had tried his hardest not to fall for her but he was kidding himself if he ever thought that was possible. She understood him a way no one else really had and ever would again. He could show her every side of him, the good and the bad, it didn't matter she loved them all.

His younger self hadn't treated her the way she deserved to be treated; it was his attempt of pushing her away, because maybe if they weren't so inevitable her end didn't have to be either. But the harder he pushed her the more he fell in love because if she loved anything she loved a challenge. 

Unlike him she loved openly and fearlessly, she didn't worry about the future she lived in the moment. How he wished he could be more like her. If he was he wouldn't have wasted so many years pretending she didn't affect him in the way she did, pretending that she was an inconvenience in his life, instead of like a magnet he was always drawn to. It didn't matter where on their respective timelines they met the connection was still strong even if part of them wasn't really sure where the other belonged in their lives.

But now in his old age he sits and remembers when they travelled together with her parents, their own little family, not normal no but perfect for them. His wife and his best friends, the way he always wished it could be. Now they are all gone but they will always live inside of his hearts. She would always have his hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not an experienced writer and I know I'm not the best around but I thought I'd just give it a go.


End file.
